justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
The Way
ft. |year=2013 |mode=Duet |dg=Male/Female |difficulty=Easy |nogm=2 |pc=Light Blue/Light Pink |gc=Yellow/Light Blue |lc=Light Blue |pictos= 93 |perf = Jeremy Albergehttps://youtu.be/mJVZbp0HW-A?t=210 (P1) Céline Baron (P2)}} "The Way" by Ariana Grande ''ft. Mac Miller'' is featured on Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers P1 P1, a young man, has a beanie and a black crew neck with an image of a three-scoop ice-cream cone. He is wearing underneath a pink T-shirt which is only visible when he does certain moves. He is also wearing a pair of blue jeans and a pair of gold-and-black shoes. In some ways, he resembles Mac Miller. P2 P2, a young girl, has blonde hair with a pink dress with high tops. In some ways, she resembles Ariana Grande, despite the blonde hair. Theway coach 1 big.png|P1 Theway coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is simple with yellow and red balloons that are scattered around the whole background. The balloons in the background change color to green, white and teal, and light pink and teal. White particles float in the air. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine. Gold Move 1: P2 pushes back P1, and P1 moves back with his arms up. 'Gold Move 2: '''P1 fist pumps both hands to her and P2 fist pumps only one. This is the final move of the routine. The_way_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 The_way_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Thewaygmoldmoveingame.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game Thewaygoldingame.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *The choreography resembles the Beauty And A Beat vs Call Me Maybe battle. * This is first song by Ariana Grande song in the series; it is followed by Put Your Hearts Up, Problem, Bang Bang and Break Free. * This routine reuses a move from Call Me Maybe. This move was also reused in Dark Horse. *"Freak" and "I just crush a lot" are censored. The latter was already censored in the original version of the song. **This is the third song to have censorship not made by Ubisoft, after Bebe and Dynamite. *P1 won in the Most Stylish Male Coach category on the first Just Dance Awards. *In the dancer selection, P1 makes the same pose as P2 from Blurred Lines did. *This is one of the songs to have a Just Dance 2014 Dancemas ornament. Gallery theway.jpg|''The Way'' thewayopener.png|''The Way'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu thewaymenu.png|Routine selection menu theway_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover TheWay2ndDancer.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance 2014 152.png|P2's avatar on ''Just Dance 2015 and later games 200164.png|P2's Golden avatar 300164.png|P2's Diamond avatar thewayjd2014.jpg ThewayAward.jpg|The award The Way Challenge Mode.jpg No GUI The Way.png the way pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms The-Way---Ariana-Grande-Ft_168556.jpg 1537483_387322228069900_1537964507_o.jpg|This song's Dancemas ornanemt TheWayBlv.png Videos Ariana Grande - The Way ft. Mac Miller The Way - Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller - Just Dance 2014 (Wii U) Just_Dance_Now_-_The_Way_by_Ariana_Grande_feat._Mac_Miller_5*_Stars The Way - Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller - Just Dance Unlimited References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Jeremy Alberge Category:Céline Baron Category:Leaked Songs